Arcywrogowie
by RosalieC.Black
Summary: Co się dzieje, gdy do Londynu zjeżdżają się najwięksi wrogowie wszechczasów? Wręcz arcywrogowie... Wtedy to Londyn staje w obliczu totalnej katastrofy.
1. Chapter 1

_Ekhem, ekhem...to jest pierwszy rozdział, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.  
Jak zwykle moja praca jest non-profit. Wszelkie kanoniczne postacie należą do Marka Gatissa i Stevena Moffata/ ew. Artura C. Doyle'a _

**Luton, 5 stycznia, 10 a.m.**

\- Czy życzy pan sobie coś na wynos? - młoda blondynka o cielęcym spojrzeniu odezwała się nieśmiało do wysokiego, eleganckiego mężczyzny. On zaś wstał, przeczesał swoje ciemne włosy ręką i strzepał niewidzialny pyłek z nienagannie skrojonego garnituru.  
\- Rozumiem, że jesteś tu nowa - przerwał, próbując przypomnieć sobie jej śmieszne imię.  
\- Miranda.  
\- Mirando, właśnie. Pomimo wszystko nalegam, abyś swoją pracę zaczęła od poznania moich nawyków.  
Samolot rozpoczął lądowanie, bezlitośnie trzęsąc całą swoją zawartością. Mężczyzna usiadł w fotelu, poukładał swoje notatki, a włożywszy je do skórzanej aktówki, na powrót wstał. Miranda pomogła mu nałożyć płaszcz, podała do ręki parasolkę, poprawiła krawat wciąż z tą samą, zachwyconą miną. Biznesman z grymasem wyrwał się od jej nadopiekuńczych gestów oraz podążył do czekającego na pasie startowym czarnego Lexusa z przyciemnianymi szybami. Towarzyszył mu odgłos stukających obcasów.  
\- Na początek zwolnij tego beznadziejnego pilota. Najlepiej dyscyplinarnie. - Szofer otworzył tylne drzwi do samochodu. - Aha.. i bądź pod telefonem, bo możesz być potrzebna.  
\- Oczywiście, sir. - Zręcznie zanotowała każde słowo swojego przełożonego w czarnym notatniku o pokaźnej ilości stron. - Jest pan umówiony z Saszą Karkarovem na jutro rano. Czy zdążymy wrócić do Rosji?  
Dało się słyszeć umęczone westchnienie szefa. Przez jego twarz przeszedł teatralny grymas zniesmaczenia.  
\- Odwołaj. Powiedz, że nie jestem zainteresowany żadnymi interesami z nim, a przetarg się nie odbędzie.- Asystentkę przeszedł zimny dreszcz, gdy złapała taksujące spojrzenie mężczyzny. - I kup sobie jakieś porządne ubrania. Jesteśmy w Londynie, stolicy mody.  
Wsiadł do samochodu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi oraz zdejmując płaszcz.  
\- Gdzie jedziemy, szefie?  
\- Do Bart's - zadecydował, zająwszy się układaniem danych w swoim telefonie. Po półtorej godziny dotarli na miejsce. - Zatankuj auto i czekaj tu na mnie.  
\- Tak jest.  
Odnalezienie kostnicy nie zajęło mężczyźnie wiele czasu. Poruszał się po szpitalu bezbłędnie, jakby znał go na pamięć. Istotnie, już kiedyś odwiedził to miejsce. Nawet nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, personel najwyraźniej wziął go za stałego bywalca.  
\- Co pan tu robi? - Niska kobieta w długim kitlu była zaskoczona jego obecnością.  
\- Przyszedłem, bo byłem umówiony, panno Hooper - odpowiedział nie tracąc nic ze swojej arogancji. Zbiło to z tropu patolog, która tylko zamrugała kilka razy.  
\- Ach... to pan jest tym naukowcem z Rosji. - Kobieta wyglądała na mocno zaaferowaną jego obecnością. Szybko się zreflektowała. - Proszę mi wybaczyć, nie podano mi pańskiego nazwiska.  
\- Możemy przejść na "ty"? Chciałbym być tutaj incognito - zaproponował, świadomie manipulując kobiecą stroną lekarki i posyłając jej jedno ze swoich niezawodnych spojrzeń.  
\- M-molly - wyjąkała, usiłując skierować swoje szalenie pędzące myśli na właściwszy kierunek niż przenikające, jakże magnetyzujące spojrzenie przystojnego Anglika.  
\- Madigan. - _Bożyszczu kobiet, cóż narobiłeś!_ Molly przeczuwała ciężkie czasy dla swojego kobiecego ego, gdyby jej przyszło pracować z Madiganem dłużej niż przez kilkanaście minut. Baryton tego mężczyzny był niemożliwie podobny do Sherlocka. Sam naukowiec na wiele sposobów przypominał jej detektywa-geniusza. Doktor Hooper zaczęła się martwić o swoje zdrowie psychiczne.  
\- Możemy? - Kobieta napotkała oczekujące spojrzenie badacza. Zdążył się już rozgościć, zamiast płaszcza miał na sobie lekarski kitel, zaś jego aktówka leżała na biurku patolog. W oczach przybysza błyskały wesołe ogniki.  
\- O-oczywiście.  
Biedna Molly wskazała mężczyźnie drogę drżącą ręką, co nie uszło jego uwadze. Na jego twarzy malowało się wielkie samozadowolenie. Ukradkiem spojrzał na ekran telefonu.

_Mam nadzieję, że Karkarov to nie twoja robota -MH_

Wiadomość, która zmusiła go do rzucenia wszystkiego i wyjechania. Fałszywe dokumenty, fałszywe recenzje - wszystko po to, by na własne oczy upewnić się, że Sasza Karkarov kopnął w kalendarz. Bądź też ktoś sprawił, że kopnął w kalendarz. Anglik był utwierdzony w przekonaniu, że druga wersja jest prawdziwa. Zwłaszcza, gdy zobaczył sine ciało jakże drogiego przyjaciela. Jakim cudem Mycroft Holmes może twierdzić, że to akurat on jest sprawcą całego zamieszania.  
\- Przyczyną śmierci jest uduszenie, dość długo przebywał na dnie Tamizy - wyjaśniła doktor Hooper wciąż drżącym głosem. O ile zdołała doprowadzić do porządku swoją relację z Sherlockiem, o tyle Madigan sprawił, że sytuacja się powtórzyła. Znów pojawił się ktoś, kto wyprowadza jej nerwy z równowagi samą obecnością.  
\- Ile konkretnie? - zapytał, podnosząc na nią wzrok. Podszedł do stołu, nakładając rękawiczki.  
\- Przyjęłam, że około dwóch dni. Wczoraj wieczorem, rybacy zarzucający sieć, wyłowili go.  
\- Jak to: _wyłowili_?  
Mężczyzna wziął do ręki dłoń Saszy. Kilka powierzchownych zadrapań, muł i naskórek pod paznokciami. No i na co mu było to kremowanie rąk, skoro i tak ma pełno brudu między nimi?  
\- Miał kulę u nogi, która trzymała go na dnie.  
Madigan mógł dojrzeć mocno fioletowy ślad z czerwonymi zadrapaniami na kostce prawej nogi ofiary. Podszedł, by bliżej przyjrzeć się stopom. To one interesowały go najbardziej.  
\- Igła jeden i dwa milimetra -polecił, bez odrywania wzroku od długiej, prawie zagojonej rany, biegnącej wzdłuż lewej stopy. Molly przyniosła mu opakowanie igieł. Wybrał jedną, zaś patolog podała mu jeszcze strzykawkę. Gdy odeszła odnieść pudełko, nakłuł stopę wzdłuż rany kilka razy. Nic co by wskazywało, że Karkarov wciąż miał w sobie interesujący go element. Dla pozoru pobrał krew do strzykawki.  
\- Dziwne miejsce, pobierać krew ze stopy - dodała panna Hooper. - Czym dokładnie się zajmujesz?  
\- Jestem histopatologiem, wykładam na uniwersytecie w Petersburgu.  
\- Och - z ust patolog wydobyło się coś na kształt westchnienia. - Więc musisz doskonale znać rosyjski.  
Kobieta udawała, że nie zauważa połączenia między tym, że ofiarą jest Rosjanin, a do pomocy w jego sekcji przybył naukowiec z Rosji. Próbowała się tylko upewnić, że ta sprawa nie ma nic wspólnego z pojawieniem się Moriarty'ego na ekranach w całej Wielkiej Brytanii.  
\- Ależ skąd - zaśmiał się wdzięcznie histopatolog. - Nienawidzę tego języka i nie zamierzam się go uczyć. Mam okropny akcent, a moi studenci umieją angielski na tyle, bym mógł przekazać im swoją wiedzę.  
\- Znasz tego mężczyznę? - zapytała od niechcenia, próbując ukryć swoją podejrzliwość. Dlaczego akurat Bart's i dlaczego tydzień po wystąpieniu Moriarty'ego?  
\- Absolutnie nie - skłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem. - Nigdy go nie widziałem.  
Madigan nie był pewien, czy panna Hooper połknęła jego kłamstwo. Była mądra, zbyt mądra na jego dłuższą obecność tutaj. Sasza Karkarov mógł być znany w pewnych okręgach, nawet poza krajem. Cóż, gdy słyszał o niej po raz pierwszy, odnosił wrażenie, że jest idiotką zakochaną bez pamięci w Sherlocku Holmesie. Najwyraźniej posiadał złe informacje. Szkoda, że Mirabelle (Miranda?) nie była taka mądra...  
\- W takim razie - Molly uspokoiła się nieco i nie reagowała już tak gorączkowo na obecność Madigana. Nie uważała tego za dobry znak, ale przecież gdyby był mordercą, to zabiłby ją od razu. _Prawda?_ \- wypełnisz jego post-mortem?  
Zbyt mądra, dodał w myślach biznesman. Oczywiście, w życiu nie miał styczności z medycyną. Obrzydzała go, ale oferta posiadania czegoś, co należało wcześniej do Saszy, była zbyt kusząca. Tym samym z łowcy stał się ofiarą.  
\- Miałabyś ochotę na kawę? - zapytał, zmieniając swoje zdanie o patolog z nudnej na nader interesującą.

**Heathrow, 6 stycznia, 8 a.m.**

Sisley przeciskała się między pasażerami w terminalu, sprawnie operując komórką. Rozmawiała przez telefon ze swoim byłym mężem, oczywiście wszystko po niemiecku, a angielscy obywatele patrzyli na nią jakby rzucała przekleństwami w ich stronę. Z kolei podróżni z Berlina patrzyli na rozwódkę ze współczuciem. Po odebraniu bagażu, manewrując między tłumem ludzi, udała się na postój taksówek. Jednak tak ciężko było złapać jakąkolwiek, że zajęło jej to kilkanaście minut.  
\- Gdzie panienka sobie życzy? - zapytał mężczyzna, Szkockiego pochodzenia. Taksówkarz uśmiechnął się życzliwie do zmęczonej podróżnej.  
\- Do Bart's.  
Dwa słowa były wystarczające dla kierowcy, który znał Londyn jak własną kieszeń. Wybrał najdogodniejszą trasę, aby uniknąć stale rosnących korków. Sisley wyciągnęła komórkę i jeszcze raz przeczytała SMS-a, którego dostała wczoraj rano i który zmusił ją do porzucenia wygodnego życia w Berlinie.

_Jesteś potrzebna. Możesz zabrać męża. -SH_

Byłego męża, pomyślała. Pięcioletnie małżeństwo zakończyło się fiaskiem, jednak wciąż wracała pozytywnymi myślami do Bruno. Mimo wszystko, był kochany. Zastanawiała się, co zmusiło Sherlocka Holmesa do wzywania jej aż z Niemiec. Być może bezdomni zawiedli lub po raz kolejny ma problemy z narkotykami (bo dlaczego pozwalałby zabrać jej męża, który jest psychiatrą?). Po kilkudziesięciu minutach jazdy i ciągłego zatrzymywania się na światłach, oczom kobiety zaczęły się ukazywać  
stare budynki na obrzeżach miasta. Do centrum było jeszcze daleko, ale Sisley czuła narastającą ekscytację. _Wreszcie, po tylu latach, zobaczy Sherlocka Holmesa!_  
Pod szpitalem rachunek za taksówkę okazał się kolosalny. Kobieta prawie zapomniała, jak drogie może być życie w tym cudownym mieście.  
Bez najmniejszego trudu odnalazła kostnicę, w której rozmawiały ze sobą dwie najwyraźniej podekscytowane osoby.  
\- Przepraszam. - Wciągnęła ze sobą walizkę, rozpinając guziki wełnianego płaszcza. Niższa od niej kobieta spojrzała na nią z zazdrością, zaś siwiejący mężczyzna z podziwem. Sisi znała wartość swojej urody. Można śmiało o niej było powiedzieć, że jest piękną kobietą. Długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy i niebieskoszare oczy, które dzieliła z innymi członkami swojej rodziny. - Powiedziano mi, że znajdę tutaj Sherlocka Holmesa.  
\- Pani jest klientką? - zapytała patolog, poprawiając swój identyfikator. _Ach, a więc to jest Molly Hooper, o której tyle jej opowiadano._


	2. Chapter 2

**Drugi rozdział trochę monotematyczny, ale jakże ważny w całej historii. **  
**Jak zwykle _wszelkie kanoniczne postacie należą do twórców BBC Sherlock lub Artura C. Doyle'a._**

* * *

\- Och, nie. - Zaśmiała się kobieta. - Sherlock i ja studiowaliśmy razem. Jestem Sisley Kessler.  
Została sprawnie zmierzona podejrzliwym spojrzeniem dwóch par oczu. Sisi była oczywiście dużo młodsza od detektywa i nawet eleganckie ubrania nie postarzały jej tak, jak powinny.  
\- Pani jest chyba trochę młodsza od Sherlocka, prawda? - zapytał postawny mężczyzna, stojący za stołem laboratoryjnym. Miał na sobie długi płaszcz, pod którym chował broń. Pani Kessler zauważyła jego nerwowe ruchy, gdy raz po raz bezwarunkowo sięgał do tyłu.  
\- Ja dopiero zaczynałam studia, gdy on kończył chemię. Był moim korepetytorem przez rok.  
\- Przykro mi, ale Sherlocka nie ma w mieście. Wyjechał z pilną sprawą na zachód - poinformowała ją mocno zirytowana Molly Hooper. Sisley westchnęła od niechcenia. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to nie dowie się niczego. Tym bardziej, że Holmes nie po raz pierwszy wystawił ją do wiatru.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że zdążę się jeszcze z nim zobaczyć, zanim wrócę do Niemiec.  
\- W takim razie powodzenia. - Mężczyzna zwany Gregiem był gotów już odprowadzić Kessler, gdy do laboratorium wpadła ciemnoskóra kobieta, nieomal potrącając Sisi.  
\- Greg, jest odzew od kierownika stacji!  
Brunetka wprowadziła niemałe zamieszanie. Policjant natychmiast zerwał się z miejsca, zaś patolog prawie upuściła szalkę Petriego.  
\- Przepraszam, czy ja mogę wiedzieć, nad czym państwo pracują? - zapytała zainteresowana poruszeniem Sisley. Kobieta stojąca obok niej zmierzyła ją pobłażliwym wzrokiem.  
\- Wątpię, że to cię zainteresuje. Chyba, że umiesz rozkręcić zabytkowy teleskop, nie uszkadzając go.  
Kessler uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wreszcie się coś działo.  
\- Tak się składa, że jestem fizykiem i mam niesamowicie dużo czasu.  
\- Boże! Z nieba nam pani spadła! - krzyknął uradowany inspektor, wznosząc ręce do góry. - Chodźmy, nie ma czasu.  
Sisley pospieszyła za policjantami, zostawiając swoją walizkę tam, gdzie stała poprzednio. Gdy byli już w drodze do Greenwich, rozpoczęła rozmowę.  
\- O co chodzi konkretnie z tym teleskopem?  
\- Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że niecały tydzień temu został skradziony z królewskiego obserwatorium - objaśnił Lestrade. - Zwrócono go wczoraj, bez żadnej wiadomości.  
\- No to chyba dobrze, że go zwrócono. - Uśmiechnęła się Sisi. Nie rozumiała sedna tej afery. - Ale dlaczego pan się tym zajmuje? Myślałam, że pan jest raczej specem od morderstw.  
\- To wszystko się wiąże z piekielnym Moriartym. - Nazwisko tak dobrze znane, zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. A raczej sposób w jaki zostało wymówione. - Dowiedzieliśmy się, że w teleskopie jest bomba, która ma dzisiaj wybuchnąć. Szczerze powiedziawszy, każda minuta może być ostatnią, kiedy ludzie mają okazję widzieć obserwatorium w Greenwich.  
\- A więc istnieje podejrzenie, że to Moriarty stoi za bombą w teleskopie?  
\- Cóż, jego post-mortem wciąż spoczywa w kostnicy i mamy pewność, że jest martwy, ale na Boga, on miał służących na pęczki. Nawet połowa z nich nie została złapana.  
\- Rozumiem. Ale chyba nie jestem jedynym fizykiem w Londynie? - Sally Donovan zaśmiała się szczerze. Byli już na miejscu, więc Sisi czym prędzej wysiadła z samochodu i ruszyła do obserwatorium. Doskonale wiedziała gdzie oraz jak szukać.  
\- Ależ nie, ale w tym obserwatorium nie pracuje nikt, kto by miał chociaż namiastkę fizycznego wykształcenia. Postanowiliśmy się najpierw skontaktować z kierownikiem, ale on miał wolne, więc zajęło nam to parę godzin. - Inspektor Lestrade dogonił ją bardzo szybko, a zaraz za nim dołączył do grupki niski otyły człowieczek w eleganckim garniturze i zabawnym, czarnym meloniku. Gdy Kessler wspięła się na piętro, którego szukała, zobaczyła elegancki, osiemnastowieczny teleskop. Ten, który był marzeniem jej życia odkąd zaczęła interesować się fizyką.  
\- Takie rzeczy! W Trzech Króli w dodatku! O mój Boże, co to będzie? - jęczał gruby kierownik, a pot spływał mu spod melonika.  
\- S-skąd pani wiedziała... - Gregowi włączyło się alarmowe światełko w mózgu. Sisley przewróciła oczyma, widząc niedowierzającą minę Donovan oraz strach wypisany na twarzy inspektora.  
\- Dziś wypada maksymalna zachodnia elongacja Tytana - wytłumaczyła, rozkręcając okulary od teleskopu.  
\- Co wypada? - wykrztusił Lestrade.  
\- Tytan to największy księżyc Saturna, a Saturn to...  
\- Wiem, co to Saturn. Nie jestem ignorantem - przerwał policjant, opierając się o zabytkowy pulpit z mapą nieba, czym doprowadził do wściekłości Sisley jak i okrągłego kierownika, który zazgrzytał zębami z frustracją.  
\- To dobrze dla pana - przyznała Kessler. - Elongacja to odległość kątowa pomiędzy tarczą Słońca a ciałem niebieskim. To znaczy, że Tytan będzie widoczny na niebie bez żadnego problemu, a skoro elongacja jest zachodnia, to chyba musimy szukać w wieży wschodniej, prawda?  
\- Aha - tylko tyle zdołali z siebie wykrzesać zebrani w pomieszczeniu. Młoda sierżant tylko mrugała oczyma, a gdy Sisley zaczęła się śmiać, podskoczyła z zaskoczeniem.  
\- No tak...przecież to oczywiste!  
\- Co jest takie oczywiste? - Kierownik zmrużył oczy, podejrzliwie patrząc na ocierającą łzy Sisi.  
\- Tu nie chodzi o żadnego Tytana. - Kobieta uspokoiła się trochę, zaczerpnęła powietrza. - Pewnie ta osoba nawet nie wie, co to elongacja. Dziś jest Trzech Króli!  
Ludzie zgromadzeni w pomieszczeniu spoglądali na nią z niepokojem, szepcząc coś pod nosem lub do siebie nawzajem. Można o nich śmiało powiedzieć, że niczego nie rozumieją.  
\- Co z tego, że jest cholernych Trzech Króli?! - Lestrade zazgrzytał wściekle zębami. - Nie łapię ani słowa z tego, co pani mówi.  
\- Jestem w stu procentach pewna, że ten teleskop jest skierowany z maksymalną dokładnością w kierunku południowo-wschodnim z uwzględnieniem południka trzydziestego piątego.  
Donovan sięgnęła po telefon i przeszła się po pomieszczeniu, stając jak najbliżej rozebranego urządzenia.  
\- Zgadza się - potwierdziła.  
\- A więc mamy następujące fakty: domowej roboty fajerwerki nasycone dużą ilością sodu przy wybuchu miały rozwalić całą wschodnią wieżę, imitując jednocześnie gwiazdę betlejemską. Betlejem leży na trzydziestym piątym południku, więc w jego stronę był wymierzony teleskop. Ktoś miał dużo polotu.  
\- Tylko żeby ten jego polot nie wysadził nas w powietrze - wymamrotał Lestrade pod nosem, zbliżając się ostrożnie do teleskopu. Sisley zaśmiała się wesoło.  
\- Co prawda miałam styczność z materiałami pirotechnicznymi tylko na zajęciach, ale jestem pewna, że przecięcie lontu nam nie zaszkodzi.  
\- Donovan, nożyczki - polecił policjant, klękając przy urządzeniu. Gdy Sally przyniosła potężne nożyce, kierownik obserwatorium jęknął z rozpaczą. Inspektor przeciął lont fajerwerków, które Kessler wzięła do rąk i obejrzała dokładnie.  
\- Ktoś się zna na rzeczy. Pozostaje nam znaleźć zapalnik.  
Nie było to takie trudne. W następnej godzinie unieszkodliwili zapalnik, skręcili teleskop i zdołali uspokoić roztrzęsionego kierownika obserwatorium.  
\- Co dyrektor powie? A królowa? O, Jezu! - jęczał wciąż puchnący od siorbania nosem człowieczek.  
\- Proszę się skupić, panie Oswald. Czy jest ktoś, kto mógłby zrobić coś takiego? Pracownik, jakiś znajomy? - zadawała pytania Donovan, podczas gdy Greg rozmawiał z członkiem ekipy saperskiej.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że to nasz były pracownik. Student chemii, Jack Brown, bardzo zdolny zresztą. Został zwolniony dwa tygodnie temu.  
\- Jakiś konkretny powód? - zapytał Lestrade, dołączając do grupy.  
\- To co zawsze, cięcia budżetowe. Pochodził z niższych warstw społecznych i zwolnienie bardzo go zdenerwowało.  
\- Jeśli chłopak ma w posiadaniu saletrę chilijską, możecie go aresztować natychmiast - powiedziała Sisley, rozcierając w palcach proch z fajerwerków. Donovan zaśmiała się z niedowierzaniem. - Co?  
\- Nic, po prostu do złudzenia przypominasz tego świra, Holmesa.  
Kobieta już miała zaprotestować, że genialny detektyw nie jest świrem, ale w porę ugryzła się w język. Lestrade zaproponował, że mogą zabrać jej walizkę ze szpitala i podwiezie ją, gdzie będzie chciała.

Gdy wychodzili z gmachu St. Bart's już się ściemniło i Londyn oświecały teraz miliony ulicznych latarni.  
\- Kiedyś słyszałam, że w Londynie jest tyle latarni, ile jego mieszkańców - powiedziała z nostalgią wpatrując się w fasady starych budynków. Prawie zapomniała, jak bardzo tęskniła za tym wiecznie żywym miastem. Bezwarunkowo pogładziła obrączkę, z którą nie mogła się rozstać od dnia rozwodu i pomyślała, co robi teraz Bruno. Zapewne siedzi zmęczony w fotelu, a mimo to ustala najlepsze rozwiązania dla swoich pacjentów, zaciekle notując słowa klucze w swoim czarnym notatniku. I nie ma przy nim osoby, która by go od tego oderwała.  
\- Gdzie panią podwieźć? - zapytał Lestrade, wkładając jej walizkę na tylne siedzenie samochodu.  
\- Na Baker Street. - Jej odpowiedź spotkała się z wielkim zaskoczeniem inspektora. Jednak nie powiedział nic, a w zamian zawiózł ją niemal pod same drzwi 221B.  
\- Dziękuję pani bardzo za dzisiejszą pomoc. Była pani nieoceniona - powiedział, wykładając walizkę na chodnik. Kessler uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, podając mu rękę.  
\- Proszę mi mówić Sisley, bo odnoszę wrażenie, że jeszcze się spotkamy. - Policjant ujął jej rękę i potrząsnął lekko, wymawiając swoje imię jako odpowiedź na koleżeński gest. Gdy odjechał, Sisi z ciężkim sercem, niemal tak ciężkim jak jej walizka, weszła do budynku. Oczywiście drzwi do mieszkania Sherlocka były zamknięte na cztery spusty, ale gdy próbowała zrobić odwrót, drogę zagrodziła jej gosposia, dzierżąca w ręku patelnię pachnącą naleśnikami.  
\- Sherlocka nie ma. Proszę przyjść za kilka dni - poinformowała ją chłodnym tonem. Jednak jej serce szybko stopniało, gdy zauważyła zmęczoną twarz młodej kobiety.  
\- Czy pani jest jego gosposią?  
\- Jestem _właścicielką_, moja droga - oznajmiła ostrzegawczym tonem. - Widzę, że pilnie ci z nim porozmawiać. Chodź, zaparzę ci herbatę.  
Sisley podążyła za _właścicielką_ i rozgościła się na krześle przy kuchennym stole. Słyszała, jak starsza kobieta podnosi słuchawkę.  
\- Proszę mu powiedzieć, że powinien mnie pamiętać z incydentu w Karachi.  
Właścicielka (_nie gosposia_) skinęła głową i rozpoczęła rozmowę.  
\- Sherlock, przyszła do ciebie kobieta. Chce się pilnie z tobą widzieć. Nie, to nie jest Janine. Mówi, że musisz ją pamiętać z Karachi. - Kessler zazgrzytała zębami ze złości. Miał być_ incydent w Karachi_, a nie samo _Karachi_. Ta kobieta zmieniła całe znaczenie wskazówki. - A bo ja tam wiem... wysoka, czarne włosy... - _I jej włosy wcale nie są czarne, na litość boską! W jej rodzinie nikt nie ma czarnych włosów!_ -... niebieskie oczy, czerwone usta. Dobrze, Sherlock, przekażę jej.  
Po dłuższej chwili, gdy Sisi miała już opróżniony kubek z herbatą, właścicielka powróciła z pękiem kluczy.  
\- Sherlock kazał ci się rozgościć, moja droga. Ale masz niczego nie ruszać i broń Boże próbować swoich sztuczek.  
_Jakich, do cholery, sztuczek?_ Kessler posłusznie wzięła klucz, zabrała swoją walizkę i rozgościła się na 221B Baker Street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ostatnia część "Arcywrogów". Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i jak zwykle praca jest non-profit (no chyba, że satysfakcja liczy się jako benefit). **

Sherlock był zbyt zajęty sprawą Moriarty'ego, by zauważyć powrót Irene Adler. Z kolei nie przypominał sobie w ogóle, by któryś z jego bezdomnych wspominał o Dominatrix. Nie to było teraz istotne. Siedział w starym magazynie, na południowych obrzeżach Bristolu i czekał, aż policja łaskawie się pojawi. No bo co innego miał robić. Potrzebował rąk do pomocy, a przez własną głupotę wpadł w pułapkę jakiegoś idioty-piromana.  
Bomba była dziecinnie prosta do rozbrojenia, ale oczywiście Sherlock Genialny Holmes musiał wdepnąć w to małe gówienko, co zwą włącznikiem. Nie mógł zdjąć nogi, ani też podłożyć czegoś ciężkiego, więc stał i czekał, a kończyna drętwiała mu coraz bardziej.  
Gdyby nie pani Hudson, już dawno byłby w pociągu, czysty, pachnący i wypoczęty. Tymczasem to, co miało się okazać post-mortem Moriarty'ego, było zwykłym zbiegiem okoliczności, szczęśliwym dla owego głupka, który stworzył tę przeklętą bombę. Oczywiście facet zwiał, gdy tylko zauważył światła samochodu w hangarze. Nawet nie dokończył swojej roboty, ze strachu upuszczając włącznik. Sherlock był jednak zdecydowany, że te żywo niebieskie włosy i dziecinną twarz znajdzie wszędzie. Nie zajmie mu to ani pół dnia. Z drugiej strony Holmes nie był pewien, czy w ogóle powinien go szukać - chłopak nie wyglądał jakby skończył chociaż college, był bardzo młody i jeśli ta bomba to wybryk młodzieńczej natury, to detektyw pogratuluje mu smykałki, z nadzieją, że młody wyrośnie na jakiegoś porządnego kryminalistę, a wtedy Sherlock z czystym sercem będzie mógł wpakować go za kratki.  
W każdym bądź razie umysł geniusza zaczynał płatać mu figle, więc nie miał pewności, czy to, o czym myślał przed chwilą, było prawdą, czy tylko wybrykiem bujnej wyobraźni.  
Policja przyjechała, gdy Holmes przestał czuć swoją nogę od biodra w dół. Niestety znalezienie wyłącznika zajęło funkcjonariuszom o wiele więcej czasu, niż się detektyw spodziewał. Nikt nawet nie podał mu krzesła.  
\- Po twojej lewej. - Zazgrzytał wściekle zębami, widząc trzęsące się ręce początkującego sapera. - Czy ty kiedykolwiek widziałeś w swoim życiu bombę?!  
\- Proszę się uspokoić - upomniał go inspektor stojący obok.  
\- Mam się uspokoić?! Sterczę tu przez dobre dwie godziny, chyba po to, żeby na końcu ten idiota wysadził nas wszystkich w powietrze!  
Sherlock zapomniał się i machnął odrętwiałą nogą, a w tym samym czasie stało się kilka rzeczy na raz. Inspektor wydał z siebie przerażający jęk, detektyw zorientował się, że nie trzyma już nogi na wyłączniku, zaś saper urwał niechcący jeden z kabli. Stali w napięciu przez kilkanaście sekund, dopóki nic się nie stało, a oni uświadomili sobie, że wciąż są żywi.  
\- Dziękujemy za pana nieocenioną pomoc, panie Holmes - powiedział policjant cynicznym tonem. - Nie omieszkam pogratulować inspektorowi Lestrade wspaniałego współpracownika.  
\- Nie musi pan. Gavin wie, że jestem niezastąpiony - Sherlock odwzajemnił złośliwości. - I gdyby nie ja, chłopak wysadziłby w powietrze siebie razem z całym magazynem.  
\- Chłopak? - Mężczyzna rozejrzał się dookoła. - Powiedział pan chłopak?  
\- Przesłyszał się pan.  
\- Nie - zaprzeczył policjant. - Na pewno słyszałem coś o jakimś chłopaku.  
\- To szok. - Detektyw machnął niedbale dłonią. - Szok i odrętwienie. Wydawało mi się.  
Wyjąwszy z kieszeni kluczyki, wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał. Jednak całą drogę jego umysł na przemian przywoływał obrazy niebieskich włosów nastolatka i kruczoczarnych Irene. Jakaś część jego nie mogła się doczekać spotkania z nią, o ile do niego w ogóle dojdzie. Zaś druga dziwiła się, dlaczego Mycroft pozwolił jej wrócić. Nie dawało mu to spokoju na tyle, że zadzwonił do jednych z bristolskich bezdomnych, każąc mieć oko na nastolatka o błękitnych włosach i ciemnej karnacji. Telefon do rządu brytyjskiego musiał poczekać, aż Sherlock zje oraz weźmie gorący prysznic.  
Gdy już siedział przy hotelowym biurku, sięgnął po telefon. Kilka nieodebranych połączeń. Cztery od Johna, dwa od Lestrade'a i jedno od Mycrofta. Wybrał numer. Po trzech sygnałach usłyszał głos, który irytował go od zarania dziejów.  
_Gratulacje rozwiązanej sprawy. Jaka szkoda, że nie miała nic wspólnego z Moriartym._  
\- Też się cieszę, że cię słyszę. Zasadnicze pytanie: co Irene Adler robi w Londynie?  
_Irene Adler? Czytałeś gazety?_  
\- Co mają gazety do Dominatrix, Mycroft?! - zniecierpliwił się detektyw.  
_To lepiej zainteresuj się najnowszymi wiadomościami.  
_Nim Sherlock zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, starszy Holmes rozłączył się. Mimo wszystko, detektyw włączył komputer i odnalazł stronę _Daily Mail_. Wielki napis na stronie tytułowej artykułu głosił: "_Kobieca wersja Sherlocka Holmesa_". Mężczyzna prześledził wzrokiem cały tekst dowiadując się o bombie w teleskopie, aresztowanym chemiku, oświadczeniu wystosowanym przez kierownika, aż wreszcie odnalazł to, czego szukał najbardziej - sprostowanie świeżo od Lestrade'a: _"Zapewniam, że cała akcja nie miała nic wspólnego z Jamesem Moriartym. Ta kobieta bardzo przyczyniła się do przyspieszenia naszych działań, a tym samym śledztwa. Nie sądzę jednak, że zastąpi Sherlocka Holmesa."_  
Gdyby gazeta była papierowa, detektyw na pewno by ją pogniótł. W tym wypadku zdążył jedynie trzasnąć pokrywą laptopa, zanim przez sekundę mignęła mu znajoma sylwetka. Otworzył komputer jeszcze raz, by dokładnie przyjrzeć się niewyraźnej fotografii. Czarny rozkloszowany trencz, czarne skórzane oficerki i długie ciemne włosy. Jeden z jego wielu wrogów postanowił się pojawić w grze. Akurat teraz, gdy Moriarty pojawił się na ekranach Anglii. Na twarzy Sherlocka Holmesa grymas obrzydzenia zmieszał się z uśmiechem pełnym ekscytacji.

Anthea z szybkością karabinu maszynowego notowała skrupulatnie każde słowo swojego szefa na najnowszym komputerze.  
\- Nie mówiłeś, że Sisi przyjechała - powiedziała z wyrzutem brunetka. Przerwała na chwilę pisanie, aby rozprostować zwiotczałe palce, jednocześnie lustrowała reakcję męża.  
\- Jakbym o tym wiedział, to bym ci powiedział - wycedził przez zęby. Mimowolnie bawił się obrączką, co dla Anthei oznaczało tyle, że był zdenerwowany.  
\- Albo byś to zataił, odsyłając ją w cholerę. - Uśmiechnęła się czule. - Mamusia wie?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, Marie. Jej przyjazd jest dla nas wszystkich zaskoczeniem, a na pewno najbardziej dla Sherlocka. - Ucałował smukłą dłoń swojej żony, patrząc z zamyśleniem za okno. - Nie po to tyle lat ją izolowaliśmy, by teraz sprowadzała jeszcze większe kłopoty. I nie skończy się tylko na Moriartym.  
\- Myślisz, że to ona?  
\- Nie, no skąd ci to przyszło do głowy.  
Komórka Holmesa wściekle zadźwięczała, przerywając małżeńską sielankę. Anthea wróciła do poprawiania tekstu, gdy usłyszała wściekły głos swojego męża.  
\- Co do cholery się dzieje?! - Podał jej swój telefon, a na twarzy pani Holmes wykwitł rumieniec zdenerwowania.

_Nie, Karkarov to nie moja robota. -M_

Kobieta nerwowo przełknęła ślinę, wpatrując się bezradnie w męża. Mycroft był zirytowany - stracił kontrolę nad osobami, które powinien pilnować najbardziej. Nad tymi, które były największym zagrożeniem dla Sherlocka.  
\- Sprawdź tego Karkarova, kimkolwiek jest. I zlokalizuj na nowo numer, z którego odpisał Madigan.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć, gdzie idziesz? - zapytała, gdy był już w korytarzu, ale nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, więc zabrała się za pracę. Wkrótce dostała wiadomość.

_Nie czekaj na mnie._

**7 stycznia**

Sisley polubiła Bart's, a w szczególności Molly. Patolog była już mniej uprzedzona i właśnie teraz popijały razem kawę w szpitalnym bufecie, a Sisi opowiadała najciekawsze historie związane z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Tak zastał je John Watson.  
\- O, hej Molly. Nie wiesz może, kiedy wróci Sherlock - zapytał doktor siląc się na uśmiech. - Próbowałem do niego dzwonić parę razy, ale nie odpowiadał.  
\- Wczoraj wieczorem powinien już być w Londynie - odpowiedziała zaniepokojona Hooper. - Może po prostu odsypia.  
\- Nie wrócił. - Kessler napotkała pytające spojrzenie lekarzy. - Nocowałam w jego mieszkaniu.  
Do bufetu weszła kolejna osoba, której Sisi nie widziała, ponieważ siedziała tyłem do drzwi. Gdy tylko jednak usłyszała _ten_ głos, zmroziło jej krew w żyłach.  
\- Molly, szukałem cię wszędzie, byliśmy umówieni na lunch, pamiętasz?  
Kobieta wstała, siląc się na spokój. Gdy stanęła twarzą w twarz ze znajomym mężczyzną, dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie jak bardzo się zmienił, odkąd widziała go po raz ostatni.  
\- Madigan - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Sisley - skinął głową z zawadiackim uśmiechem. - Miło cię widzieć.  
Już wyciągnął ręce, by ją przytulić, gdy odepchnęła go i z impetem wymierzyła policzek.  
\- Chwila, co się dzieje - przerwał te wylewne powitanie skonfundowany John, zaś Molly odciągnęła na bok Sisi, której się zbierały łzy w oczach. Madigan pocierał piekącą skórę.  
\- To trochę trudne do wyjaśnienia, doktorze Watson - odezwał się głos z tyłu, który niewątpliwie należał do Mycrofta. John odwrócił się zdezorientowany w stronę mężczyzny i zauważył idącego za nim przyjaciela, całego oraz zdrowego. Przynajmniej jeden ciężar spadł mu z serca.  
Teraz cała czwórka stanęła naprzeciw siebie, a Watson i Molly obserwowali zaistniałą sytuację z boku, bojąc się cokolwiek powiedzieć.  
\- Mycroft.  
\- Madigan.  
\- Wiliam.  
\- Wilma.  
\- Nie mówi do mnie Wilma - wysyczała Kessler, mierząc Sherlocka gniewnym wzrokiem.  
\- To ty nie mów do mnie Wiliam. Pierwsza zaczęłaś.  
\- Przestańcie! - przerwał po raz kolejny John. - Czy możecie to wyjaśnić?  
Watson zrobił niezrozumiały ruch ręką, wskazując na czwórkę, która teraz stała obok siebie. Było między nimi dziwne podobieństwo, a jednak wszyscy wydawali się zupełnie inni. Sherlock i Sisi mieli kręcone włosy, zaś Mycroft i Madigan proste, nawet o podobnej długości. Poza tym zarówno Molly jak John nie mogli znieść lustrującego spojrzenia czterech par identycznych oczu, więc wbili wzrok w swoje ręce.  
\- Geny, Johnie, geny - powiedział w końcu detektyw, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. - Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że Sisley i Mycroft są podobni jak dwie krople wody.  
\- Przepraszam, ja jestem raczej nieco szczuplejsza - odezwała się z wyrzutem Sisi, eksponując swoją sylwetkę. Madigan wydał z siebie ciche parsknięcie. Doktor zamrugał kilka razy, jakby miał halucynacje.  
\- To znaczy, że wy... wy jesteście... - zamilkł, nie potrafiąc wydobyć z siebie słów.  
\- Zdaje się, że nie mieliście jeszcze okazji poznać Wilmy i Madigana Holmes, pozostałej dwójki cudownego rodzeństwa - powiedział Mycroft, wskazując na swoją siostrę oraz brata. Hooper zbladła gwałtownie, patrząc z niepokojem na Madigana, zaś John zaśmiał się cicho, jak to niekiedy robią ludzie, którym wycięto kawał. Chociaż Watson musiał przyznać, że teraz, kiedy Wilma stała obok Mycrofta wydawała się do niego bardziej podobna niż do Sherlocka, zaś detektyw wyglądał jak młodsza kopia Madigana.  
\- Chyba mamy do pogadania - rozpoczął Sherlock, korzystając z tego, że bufet był pusty, a John i Molly nad czymś się naradzali. Po chwili ta dwójka po prostu wyszła, żegnając ich niepewnym spojrzeniem. - Po co wróciliście?  
\- Przecież do mnie napisałeś - odpowiedziała Sisi, jakby to było jasne niczym słońce.  
\- Do mnie napisał Mycroft.  
\- Nic do ciebie nie pisałem - odpowiedzieli w tym samym czasie detektyw i rząd brytyjski. Wilma i Madigan zgodnie pokazali braciom wiadomości, które otrzymali.  
\- Chyba musimy poważnie porozmawiać z mamą. Wydaje mi się, że ona coś knuje.  
Rodzeństwo mierzyło się przez chwilę z takim samym zacięciem, dopóki każde z nich nie dostało identycznego SMS-a.

_Widzimy się na 221B Baker Street. XXX - Mamusia_


End file.
